Over the last few years, the use of online banking (e.g., mobile banking) has increased dramatically. Online banking provides users with many useful features that typically include, among other things, allowing users to view account balances, view transaction history, view statements, transfer funds, and pay bills. That said, a need exists for users to have increased control over their online banking accounts.